Ars Amatoria Forty Ranger Themes: Tommy & Kat
by Know-It-All-2009
Summary: My first shot at the Ars Amatoria Challenge. I chose Tommy & Kat because they've been on my mind fiction wise.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **_Ars Amatoria Forty Ranger Themes: Tommy & Kat _

_**Rating:**__ Teen_

_**Pairing:**__ Tommy Oliver and Katherine Hilliard_

_**Season(s):**__ MMPR Season 3, Alien Ranger, Zeo Rangers, Turbo_

_AUTHORESS NOTE: This is my first time but hopefully not my last time to do the Ars Amatoria challenge. TKat's been on my mind for a while so hopefully this series of forty oneshots. When I do the other twenty I will start a new fiction for it. I hope I do some justice to Tommy & Kat's relationship. _

Friends

Dare

Secrets

Youth

Patience

Routine

Smile

Game

Yield

Green-Eyed Monster

Dependence

Power

Test

Knight

Gift

Song

Why?

Spellbound

Helm

Confidence

Time

Album

Distraction

Sacrifice

Quest

Pride

Take My Hand

Duty

Scars

Dawn

Beautiful

Color

Reaction

Fight

Dream

Worst-Case Scenario

Mirror

Darkness

Closer

Home


	2. 1 Friends

**Title: **_Ars Amatoria Forty Ranger Themes: Tommy & Kat _

_**Rating:**__ Teen_

_**Pairing:**__ Tommy Oliver and Katherine Hilliard_

_**Season(s):**__ MMPR Season 3, Alien Ranger, Zeo Rangers, Turbo_

_Friends_

_Word Count: 214_

Kim watched with the rest of the congregation as Katherine Hilliard walked down the aisle towards her future husband. In the back of her mind Kimberly had always known that she and Tommy would break up and that Kat would someday take her place from the moment she laid eyes on Katherine. There was that spark that was there that hadn't been present for Kimberly when she had tried to date Tommy. She watched as they grew from mere acquaintances to friends' right before she left for Florida with Coach Smicht and then hearing from Aisha that Tommy was depressed at not having her around and took comfort in Kat. That had been the true reason behind her letter, to make sure Tommy could move on with his life like she had moved on with hers.

It took a friendship to make a marriage work. A friendship was something that Tommy and Kat had a good base with so it was no surprise when they started dating a few short months after Tommy's heartache. Three years later here they all where as they wed the love of their life. Kim looked over at Jason and gave his hand a light squeeze which he returned. Yes a love without friendship wasn't a love at all.


	3. 2 Dare

**Title: **_Ars Amatoria Forty Ranger Themes: Tommy & Kat _

_**Rating:**__ Teen_

_**Pairing:**__ Tommy Oliver and Katherine Hilliard_

_**Season(s):**__ MMPR Season 3, Alien Ranger, Zeo Rangers, Turbo_

_Dare_

_Word Count: 112_

It was funny how it had started out as a dare to her, something to amuse her when Rita wasn't making her try and capture the Pink Power Coin.

Yes, it would eventually help her in getting the coin and destroying the Pink Crane but it hadn't been foremost in her mind when she had dared herself to steal Thomas Oliver from Kim. It really was amusing to see how easily he turned from Kimberly to him, especially once Katherine became the Pink Ranger, he was putty in her hand and she loved it.

She had control and it was what she had always wanted, and it all started with a dare.


	4. 3 Secrets

**Title: **_Ars Amatoria Forty Ranger Themes: Tommy & Kat _

_**Rating:**__ Teen_

_**Pairing:**__ Tommy Oliver and Katherine Hilliard_

_**Season(s):**__ MMPR Season 3, Alien Ranger, Zeo Rangers, Turbo_

_Secrets _

_Word Count: 115_

Everyone has their secrets. Weather it be a secret handshake or even a secret hideaway.

Katherine Hilliard had a secret love. No one knew about it except her and Tommy. It was rather funny how easily it was to sneak around under Kimberly; the girl was so clueless that "her" man was finding comfort in her replacement. Yet she was far from being a replacement in his eyes.

He loved her like he loved no other.

It wasn't a true love, it was more of a comfort that he allowed himself to have since Kimberly was so far away.

Secrets where fun to keep; as long as they remained a secret everything would be fine.


	5. 4 Youth

**Title: **_Ars Amatoria Forty Ranger Themes: Tommy & Kat _

_**Rating:**__ Teen_

_**Pairing:**__ Tommy Oliver and Katherine Hilliard_

_**Season(s):**__ MMPR Season 3, Alien Ranger, Zeo Rangers, Turbo_

_Youth_

_106_

The love of one's youth is hardly the person you would spend your life with.

Everyone wished they could spend their life with their first true love yet it hardly ever happened, not in real life anyway, and that was what Katherine was hoping for.

Kat took a sip of her drink as she watched Tommy give Kimberly a kiss, wishing it was herself that he was kissing instead of little miss perfect, at least in his eyes.

To him Kimberly was everything. His life and world, she would have to change that.

Kimberly's youth would be her own downfall, Kat would make sure of it.


	6. 5 Patience

**Title: **_Ars Amatoria Forty Ranger Themes: Tommy & Kat _

_**Rating:**__ Teen_

_**Pairing:**__ Tommy Oliver and Katherine Hilliard_

_**Season(s):**__ MMPR Season 3, Alien Ranger, Zeo Rangers, Turbo_

_Patience_

Patience was something Katherine had learned at a young age. You had to wait your turn to dive or dance and you had to wait until you reached a certain level before you could do Pointe, which was what had drawn her to dance in the first place.

It would take patience for her to have the person she had fallen in love with.

As she watched Tommy's face as he read that dreadful letter her heart had broken in two for him. He didn't deserve to be dumped like that, not by Kimberly, the person he had expected to spend the rest of his life with.

When he left to get his thoughts together the others had tried to follow but she had convinced them it was best to let him be and then she secretly followed him out to the lake. Seeing him there in such distress made her want to reach out to him and hold him but she couldn't allow herself to do that, not yet anyway.

"Tommy, are you going to be ok?" she asked as she placed a hand on his shoulder, making him jump.

"Eventually, but God Kat, why would she dump me in a letter, telling me that she's found another guy? It doesn't sound like my beautiful, she's changed that much is obvious." He said as a tear began to fall down his cheek.

Katherine just sighed and pulled him into a hug, allowing him to cry.

Yes, she would just have to have patience.


End file.
